Into the Maze
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Sometimes life can be very unexpected, especially when you are faced with your ex after four years at your best friend's wedding and you both still harbor feelings and an attraction to one another. For Kendall and Jo it's hard to know where their life will take them. Sometimes it leads them following into a maze...
1. Hidden

_**Hey I'm back! Happy New Year! So I wrote this little one-shot for a friend because we both were writing each other some smut one-shots during Sandy and well I never finished mine until like New Year's Eve so it ended up being late but it was still pretty good that I wanted to share it with you. It is rated M because it is a smut one-shot so reader's discretion advised. There may be a another part to this depending on how well this does, but we'll see. As for those who want to know about Love Story, I will have a sequel to that as soon as I get some creative juices flowing and get a plot in mind, so you are free to fuel that with some suggestions if you like. Anyways, enjoy! -xoxo Tak**_

_**P.S. I know its a lame title but it was all I could think of at the time.**_

_**P.P.S. I'm not good at smut so please don't hate. It's awkward for me to write.**_

* * *

Weddings were usually a joyous occasion for many, especially a maid of honor, but Jo Taylor was less than happy for her best friend's big day. She was happy for Camille, though she was not too thrilled to see the groom's best man. Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight had had a falling out years ago. Kendall had decided they needed a break. Jo on the other hand had been heartbroken ever since. She wouldn't have minded the break if it weren't for his immediate moving on. He had started dating Lucy Stone the day immediately after they broke up. Jo had felt nothing but betrayal the minute she found out. It became worse when she learned that he had been flirting with Lucy the entire time they were dating. She felt numb with pain and ran away from the whole city. She only kept in contact with Camille and sometimes Logan. But she never ever saw Kendall again, though she thought about him relentlessly.

Unlike him, she wasn't able to move on as fast. But after 3 years she had met Dak, who treated her right and possibly loved her more than she could ever imagine. So why was she fretting over seeing Kendall? Because he still made her weak in the knees every time she saw him. She didn't want to see him because she knew if she did, she'd feel the way she did all those years ago. And yet she couldn't avoid him even if she wanted to. Logan and Camille had decided to make all the bridesmaids and best men (because Logan could never exclude Carlos and James from his big day) walk out together, meaning Jo had to link arms with Kendall when they walked down the aisle and pretend to be happy about it.

Kendall was nervous to see Jo. He hadn't forgotten about her since they broke up. He still felt the same way he did for her all those years ago even though he broke it off. Him and Lucy were still together, though they were always fighting a lot. They both had decided to come down for Logan and Camille's wedding without fighting the whole way through. Lucy was also a bridesmaid and was paired with James, causing both Kendall and her to have a stupid spat.

They had just finished their daily, unnecessary fight when Kendall walked Out of the church and to the garden in the back for fresh air. It was the rehearsal night, and Kendall and Lucy had arrived an extra hour early, causing Lucy to yell at him for getting there even before the others had. Kendall was already having doubts about being there, and Lucy's remarks weren't making anything better. He lingered in the garden appreciating the serenity of it all when he heard a familiar blonde girl giggling her way out of a maze with a famous brunette boy. He watched them cuddle and whisper things to each other. It made his stomach churn. He wanted to turn back but he had been discovered.

"Kendall Knight?" Dak asked, confirming it was whom he thought.

"Uh hey." Kendall waved awkwardly.

"Wow haven't seen you since the band ended. How have you been?" Dak asked courteously.

"I've been good. I didn't know you guys were a couple." Kendall bluntly stated. His words were mostly directed at Jo who could barely look him in the eyes.

"Actually, we aren't just a couple anymore, we're engaged now." Dak told him, looking down at the blonde girl who smiled bashfully.

"Congratulations!" Kendall exclaimed, shocked and a bit stung by the news.

"Thanks! I guess we'll see you inside?" Dak asked. Kendall nodded, and they couple left.

Jo looked back over at Kendall who looked sadder than when they had spotted him. She felt a strong urge to turn around and talk to him but she went against it. Her and Dak went inside to wait for Camille and Logan to arrive. When everyone had arrived they began the rehearsal. Kendall and Jo stood quietly outside the doors with the others. One by one each pair walked in. Kendall offered Jo his arm and she took it. They both wore fake smiles as they followed the others. Kendall wanted, no, needed to talk to Jo. It was killing him to have so much tension between them. During dinner, after getting another earful from Lucy over something as stupid as what he had ordered for dinner, Kendall went to Camille to ask her some things.

"What's up Kendall?" Camille asked.

"I need to know something important. Does Jo hate me still?"

"Well she's over what happened but I can't say she is completely forgiving." Camille answered. "After all you did break her heart."

"I know." He frowned. "I just didn't know what I had until I lost it."

"That's what everyone says." Camille responded.

"Well its true." He said.

"Wait, you don't have feelings for her still do you?" Camille asked.

"Um... does it matter? She's engaged to Dak anyways." He replied.

"Kendall, she may be engaged to him, but she's still in love with you. She'd kill me for telling you, but I don't want her to be in a world of regret by marrying Dak." Camille explained.

"She won't even look at me Camille." Kendall complained.

"You're going to have to find a way to apologize." Camille stated.

"How?"

"You're the one who knew her best."

"Thanks for the help Cam." Kendall said, partially sarcastic.

"What are you going to do about Lucy though?" Camille questioned.

"To be honest, I should have never gone out with her. She was great back then but we have nothing left between us. We never really loved each other to begin with." Kendall answered.

"Well whatever happens, I don't want two unhappy bridesmaids Knight or I swear I will kill you for ruining my wedding!" Camille warned. Kendall laughed but heeded her warning. They both went back to dinner. Kendall waited until everyone was slightly drunk to try to get Jo alone. She had been walking out to the garden for fresh air when Kendall followed her.

"Jo wait!" He called out.

She gasped out loud, surprised to hear him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "That is, if you're willing to."

"Um I don't think it's such a good idea for us to be alone." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Well um because we haven't talked in over four years."

"So?"

"So, I don't think we should, especially now when I'm tipsy. I might say or do something I'll regret."

Kendall moved closer to her. He wanted to be near her. "Say something like what?"

"Uh unh. You aren't going to get me to say it." She hiccupped.

"Say what?" Kendall smirked. He knew that she was just drunk enough to let her guard down.

"Say that you still give me butterflies with your infectious smile and your mesmerizing green eyes." She said.

"So you still like me then?" He pushed.

"Nope. You won't get anything out of me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jo, I need to tell you something." He moved closer to her until he was within her breathing space. She slightly moved back, but only slightly. "I still have feelings for you. I never really stopped."

"What about you and Lucy hmm?" She countered.

"It was never love between me and her. Only physical." He told her. He took a hold of Jo's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "With you it's been more than just physical attraction. I was in love with you Jo. I still am. You mean more to me than I ever knew. I made a huge mistake when I broke up with you."

"So why'd you do it?" She jerked her hand from his.

"Lucy was willing to do stuff with me that you weren't." He answered shamefully. "I'm sorry Jo. I never meant to hurt you as badly as I did."

Jo turned away from him.

"You broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex." She sounded more hurt than angry. "You broke my heart because I didn't want to consummate our relationship?"

"I told you it was a mistake Jo." He said weakly. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I was a stupid asshole, teenage boy who's hormones were more important than who he loved." Kendall explained. "But Lucy and I never even had sex. I couldn't bring myself to go through with it."

"Why is that?" She inquired. She turned back to look at him. She looked into his eyes and saw genuine regret.

"I didn't love her." He answered. "Even after being with her for four years, I could never bring myself to do it."

"Well that's what you get." She scorned.

"I know. But can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Why should I?" She countered.

"Because you still love me. Because even after four years you still have feelings for me. And I know you and Dak still haven't even touched each other in any other way than a kiss and hug." Kendall replied.

Jo looked down. He was right. Jo could barely kiss Dak let alone sleep with him. She could never bring herself to do it. She had only ever wanted to do it with Kendall and had been willing all those years back if he hadn't broken up with her. But she wasn't going to admit it to him. At least not immediately. She didn't know what to say though. Part of her wanted to tell him off but the other, more drunk and stupid, part of her wanted to kiss him.

"You are an asshole Kendall Knight and I hate you." She yelled. She hit him on his chest, trying to force out all her anger.

"You don't deserve anything from me!" She shouted.

Kendall took her abuse. He didn't mind because her hitting him was better than her never touching him at all.

After she dished out what she felt was enough, she stopped. "Why won't you stop me?" She complained.

"You're right. I don't deserve anything but your wrath. I'm willing to go through any abuse you inflict upon me just to make you happy." He answered.

"No. You can't just say things like that." She hit his chest again. "You have to get mad. You have to stop me. You have to grab my hand aggressively and pull me closer and tell me to stop. You have to tell me you still love me and then kiss me." She demanded.

He knew it was partially the alcohol speaking but he couldn't help but fall more in love. He did as she desired and aggressively pulled her in closer. He wasted no time in setting his lips upon hers. She fought him at first, but let him in slowly. Her whole body eased up as their tongues danced inside each other's mouth. He had waited four years to kiss her again, but he didn't know how much his lips had craved hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him better leverage as to kissing her. She wanted to do this for so long. Her lips hadn't gotten so much attention in the longest time. She moaned and mumbled every time he turned his head. The deeper the kiss the better she thought.

When their lungs begged for air, it was then that they stopped, both breathing heavily from their sinning kiss.

"I've missed you Kendall." Jo breathed.

"As I did you." He whispered back. He desperately needed to be close to her again. His body commanded it. He took her hand, gently this time.

"Let's go somewhere... not so open." He suggested.

"I know the place." She led him to the entrance of the maze he had seen her and Dak retreat from earlier. He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. "It's completely secluded and very deep. It'll keep us hidden for as long as we please."

"Well it's not the only thing deep that can please." Kendall flirted. Jo's mouth curved into a playful smirk. She dragged Kendall inside, where they ran until they were lost.

At the heart of the maze, it was quiet and peaceful. Not for long though. As soon as they reached it Kendall pushed Jo up against the hedge wall, where he kissed her to state his dominance. When she happily obliged, Kendall wasted no time in asserting his authority and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He searched and hit all her sweet spots, causing Jo to involuntarily moan. His lips began to move from her lips to her jaw line to her neck, where he found her pulse point. He sucked and nipped at it, sending chills up her spine. His hands moved up and down her body outlining each of her curves.

"You taste so sweet, like champagne and raspberries." He whispered in her ear.

"And you taste like vodka and olives." She replied.

He looked at her and smirked. She was still the same old Jo, with her witty comebacks and untimely remarks. He grabbed her hips and brought them flush against his. He kissed her roughly as they grinded up against each other. Jo's hips involuntarily bucked. She could feel the tightening bulge in his dress pants against her exposed thighs. Her hands skimmed over it, causing Kendall to shudder.

"I would much appreciate it if we took things slow." Kendall joked. Jo giggled and retreated her hands and placed them back around his neck. She lustfully looked into his eyes, craving his every touch. Kendall's eyes read her's and did as she wanted.

His hands found their way to the hem of her dress and pushed it up past her hips. His fingers trailed her soft, smooth thighs to her warm, wet center. With one finger he could already feel she was ready for him, but he wanted to tease her more than ever. He tapped the inside of her thighs, circling around her core, but avoiding going further.

Jo huffed in annoyance.

"Kendall, you either find yourself inside me or forget about me entirely." She growled in seductive voice.

He chuckled. He slowly pulled down her stockings and satin panties and then inserted his index finger between her slick folds. He rubbed her slowly, still maintaining his rowdy behavior, one finger at a time until she screamed in agony.

"Faster Kendall!" She begged. He did as she demanded and moved his fingers faster. With his other hand he slid it up the back of her dress and unzipped the obstacle. He then found his way to the clasp of her bra and undid it.

As Jo moaned in pleasure of her first orgasm, Kendall did away with her clothes, dropping them around her ankles and onto the grass.

"Kendall!" She gasped. She could barely talk through heavy breaths. "That was... How did you... was that just your fingers?"

"You want to see what I can do with my body?" He asked.

She bashfully nodded her head, though a devilish smirk grew upon her lips.

He swooped down and messily kissed her while trying to undo his belt and get his pants off. Jo shoved his hands from his own waist and replaced them with hers. She swiftly undid his belt and zipper then pulled down his pants, exposing him in his boxers only. She then proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt and free him from his tie. They were both stripped from their clothes and flush against one another's body.

Jo traced the contours of Kendall's exposed torso, feeling the smooth, firm surface under her fingertips. With their lips still attached and their pelvis' rubbing against the other, they were ready.

Kendall slowly lifted Jo's left leg to wrap around his waste, his hard-on poking at the soft inside of her thigh. Jo giggled into his lips from feeling his erection. For some reason doing all of this made her especially giddy. She wanted nothing more than to be in sweet bliss because of Kendall being inside her. It was oddly a turn on for her.

Kendall went to the shell of her ear and whispered, "Whenever you're ready."

She giggled once more, but didn't indicate any answer. As much as she wanted this, she was terrified. She knew what to expect and knew that the pain would be worth it, but she was still nervous. She felt silly for it.

"It's okay." Kendall said, seeing the anxiousness in her eyes. "I'll be gentle as I can, I promise, but it will hurt. I won't do anything until you want me to." He kissed her softly, assuring his words.

When she finally mustered up the courage to go through with it, she told him. Kendall angled his throbbing length to rest at her entrance. He placed a kiss on her forehead before forcibly thrusting inside her. She screamed in pain from the intrusion. Kendall tried to comfort her by peppering her neck with sweet, wet kisses. Once her whimpers ceased and her squirming reduced, she nodded at Kendall to continue.

He softly kissed her lips before moving again. He pulled out slightly and thrust again, holding her leg closer against his torso. She shrieked again, the pain still unbearable.

"Shh it's okay. Shhh." Kendall tried to comfort. Her eyes leaked tears, which he pushed away.

"Sorry." She breathed. "It just hurts so bad."

"I know. But it's going to get better, I swear." He told her. He pecked her cheek and continued.

He thrust in her again, moving in and out. With every erratic push, the pain began to lessen and change into pleasure. Jo's body bucked against Kendall's accepting him completely. They both released erotic moans as their bodies moved in time. Jo could feel a strange pressure build inside her, waiting to be released. Kendall could feel his body already giving out. His thrusts became slower and he knew he wasn't going to last.

"I'm almost there, just a few more." Jo begged between heavy breaths.

Kendall didn't want to disappoint her. He took his left hand and brought the thumb next to his length. He began to rub her between thrusts.

Jo's moans grew louder and louder as there bodies began to slow down. With one last thrust; Kendall and Jo both came together.

They rest against the hedge, panting hard as their climax began to reduce. With heavy breaths and heavy hearts their bodies slowed down.

"That was heaven. "She told him, panting.

"You're heaven." He responded. Kendall slowly pulled out from her and put her leg down. He then nuzzled his nose into her neck affectionately.

Jo brought her lips to his ear and kissed the shell.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kendall's head jerked up with a boyish grin sprawled across his face. "You love me?"

Jo nodded, biting her lower lip in a smile.

"I love you too!" He breathed. He kissed her again.

"We should really get back to the others." She suggested. They both separated and silently got back into their clothes.

"You know we can't walk out of here together. People will know." Kendall spoke, breaking the silence as they got situated.

"What if I want them too?" She retorted.

"You do?" He questioned.

"No. But they'll know something's up regardless." She answered.

"And do we want them to know? Because Camille said she'll kill me if her wedding's ruined in any way." Kendall told her.

"We'll just say we were catching up and not fighting anymore." She said.

"Wait what about Dak? You guys are engaged now." He brought up as they walked.

"Well what about Lucy?" She retorted.

"We were going to break up anyways." He answered.

"Well, I'm going to break it off tomorrow, right now it's best we don't cause trouble." She told him.

"Too late for trouble, but damage control is still possible." He joked. He brought her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked away from their sinful maze. They were ready to handle whatever came next, together once more.


	2. Wedding

_**So it's been a while guys I know, but I have been busy with life. I just graduated high school and now I'm going to college in the fall. It's crazy! And since 24/Seven is coming out tomorrow, I wanted to give you guys a present! I'm sorry I've been MIA but I hope this makes up for it! I was gonna leave this story at that first chapter, but I got too into it to let it go! So enjoy! Also: HOW CUTE ARE KENJO IN THE EPISODES!? -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

"Do you, Hortense Logan Mitchel, take Camille Lucille Roberts as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Logan answered, smiling.

"And do you, Camille Lucille Roberts, take Hortense Logan Mitchel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister turned and asked the beaming bride.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may the kiss the bride."

Camille grabbed Logan and kissed him with great magnitude that seemed to last longer than the wedding itself. After they broke apart, Camille slapped him, yet no one was surprised by the gesture, because it was Camille after all. Logan still looked at Camille lovingly, dazed by the fact that they were now married.

Jo watched her friends happily. The two deserved to be happy together forever. As they made their way out of the church and into the garden for the reception, she noticed the intensity of both their smiles. She could feel the pure joy emanating from the couple, and she couldn't help but want that same feeling.

Jo took a step forward to the place where Camille had stood earlier. Kendall, having been staring at Jo the whole time, copied. They both faced each other. Kendall was in his best suit and Jo was in her maid of honor gown, holding the small bouquet that came with the ensemble. Jo felt a strange tingle go through her as she accepted the image of her and Kendall standing at an altar.

Jo hadn't felt good all day. She was getting doubts and regrets from what happened with Kendall in the maze, mostly because she didn't like lying to Dak. She felt like she was drowning in the guilt. With every glance from and to Kendall, she could feel Dak's eyes watching. She knew what they had done was wrong and mostly done under influence, but she had wanted it more than ever. It had freed her from something she didn't even knew was holding her down.

Kendall offered Jo his arm, and she took it. They walked back up the aisle and out of the church to the garden to indicate that it was time for the reception. Everyone else followed the bridesmaids and groomsmen trail out.

Kendall leaned his head down to Jo and whispered, "I hope the next time we walk out of a church arm in arm, it'll be for our wedding."

A blush crept over Jo's face. She was still unable to absorb the forwardness Kendall displayed when they weren't in complete privacy.

"Kendall, there are people around." She half-heartedly scolded.

"If I had it my way, I'd run back in there and get married to you right now, but I know I can't." He told her, intensifying the scarlet in her cheeks.

She shook her head with a small laugh. "You still haven't changed."

"You wouldn't love me if I had." He said after separating from her. He gave her a wink and left her to join James and Carlos.

She quietly smiled to herself as she watched him walk away, before joining Dak at their table.

"This was such a beautiful wedding." Dak said to Jo as they talked about the day.

"It was." She agreed.

"Our wedding is going to be just as beautiful, if not more." He replied.

Jo felt the level of guilt in her rise. She knew she had to come clean and end it with Dak before she was in too deep.

"Dak, we need to talk about that." She said cautiously.

"The wedding? Right now?" He asked confused. "Shouldn't we wait until after we tell everyone to start discussing?"

"I think we need to discuss it now before we go any further." She nervously said. She now had Dak's full attention. There was a concerned look in his eyes, as if he knew where this was going.

"You don't want to get married yet do you?" He asked her, knowing perfectly well what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Dak. I love you, I do, but-"

"But you're not _in_ love with me." He finished for her. He nodded as if he understood.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said yes, but it was the moment felt so happy that I didn't know what else to say." She explained.

"You also didn't know how much you were in love with Kendall, until you saw him again last night." Dak added. Jo bit down on her lower lip, ashamed. "I saw the way he looked at you during the ceremony, and the way you looked at him back."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Dak. I care about you and I just thought things between me and him were over for good, but I should have known they never really were to begin with." She told him. Tears whelmed her eyes.

Dak took her hand in his. "I understand. I'm glad you came to me before we made a mistake. I love you Jo, and I will never stop, but I also know that it's more important for you to be with the one you love too."

Jo looked up at Dak with an apologetic smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, thankfully. "You're the most perfect guy in the world. I just wish I could have been perfect for you."

"It's okay. I'll find my perfect person one day, but today, I'm going to help a friend get hers." He said, smiling. Jo kissed him again. They sat together still, talking. Though they had broken up, that didn't mean they had to not be each other's dates for the evening.

Kendall had been watching the break up from a far. He was slightly confused as to what was going on at first and when Jo kissed Dak, but he understood when he saw the sad smile Dak now wore. He truly felt bad for having come between them and for hurting Dak, but he loved Jo more than he loved hockey, which was a lot. He wanted her back badly enough to be okay with breaking a friend's heart, but it was just a sacrifice that had to be made.

Kendall knew now that it was his turn to end things with his new relationship. He spotted Lucy at the open bar getting herself a drink. "Perfect." He thought to himself.

He walked over to her and sat down on the stool. "Hey Luce."

"Kendall." She bitterly replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked her, confused as to why she was already angry.

"It's what you're about to do." She retorted.

"And what is that?" He countered.

"I'm not stupid okay. I have eyes and ears." She spat. "I saw you making googly eyes at Jo the whole time during the vows. I wish it was for me but the way she kept trying to suppress her blush confirmed they weren't. I also overheard her and Dak's conversation a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

"So how about I save you the trouble. We're over." She said, ice in her look and words.

"You know, I was gonna be really sorry about breaking up, but I'm glad we did, because for the past four years you've been nothing but a bitch to me." Kendall told her, equally glacial.

"I've been a bitch? Really Kendall?" She asked sarcastically. "Last time I checked you were the one who wanted to be with me. You were the one who left your precious goody-two-shoes for a bad girl like me, so if you didn't want a bitch, why so much effort in getting one?"

"I don't know what I ever did see in you." He said angrily.

"It was the tits and ass that you liked! And then you never even touched em! One hand-job and then you're all over me, but as soon as we're together you want nothing to do with me; makes perfect sense. I don't know why I ever said yes to you! You didn't even fucking like me, and you didn't even want to have sex!" She shouted at him.

Kendall was quiet. He had nothing to say. Lucy was right to call him out the way she was. He hadn't realized that he was the real problem in their relationship, and it was only because of the way he acted that she reacted so moodily.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy." He said quietly. "You're absolutely right. I'm an ass. I've always been one, but I never really realized it."

Her expression softened slightly, but the fire in her was still blazing bright.

"I waited years for you to get over Jo and finally be in a real relationship with me. Everyday since we got together, you've been nothing but mopey and hung over on Jo. In the beginning it wasn't as bad, but as each day passed I could tell you regretted breaking up with her, but I stayed still. I had hoped that one day you'd realize that you wanted me, not her, but no. That never happened, and now it's all over, so you can go happily back to her." Lucy angrily turned away.

Kendall cautiously walked closer to Lucy. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

"I'm so sorry Luce. I'm an idiot. I really am. I never really think anything through in my life and I sure as hell haven't done it now, but I really didn't mean to hurt you so bad." Kendall apologized. "I didn't know how much being with me meant to you."

"Well you sure as hell never took the time to. You either never wanted to talk or only talk about yourself. But I can't blame you entirely. I was the one stupid enough to fall for your sweet talk and penetrating eyes. I was also stupid enough to stay in this… this… it's not even a relationship for Christ's sake!" She cried out.

"I know you're never going to forgive me, but I want you to know that I really didn't intend to hurt you." Kendall said sincerely.

"I loved you Kendall." She replied pathetically.

Kendall extended his hand out to hold hers. She reluctantly accepted.

"I swear you can do better than me. You deserve better than me. Everyone does, but you mostly. And you will find him. I would be lying if I said I wish I could have been that, but I do regret not being a better friend." Kendall told her.

She looked at him with sad eyes. There was no hope for them. It was the end and he tried his best to make it easier on both of their consciences.

"Good bye Kendall." Lucy stated hurtfully. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Bye Lucy." He replied. He watched her walk away, hiding her tears with every step. He turned around and ordered a drink to wash away what just happened. After a few drinks, he returned to the others for dinner. He sat down next to Logan and Carlos, right across from Jo and the other bridesmaids. Seeing her face made him feel better.

"Hi." She greeted him sweetly.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Look at you two being all chummy again." Camille pointed out.

They both looked down, embarrassed slightly.

During dinner, they both couldn't help staring at one another and flirting shamelessly. Every time Kendall said something slightly funny, Jo would giggle hysterically. Every time Jo would talk, Kendall would swoon and sigh. It was cute but also kind of sickening to those around them. By the end of dinner, everyone knew that Kendall and Jo were getting back together.

Camille, tired of being in the dark by both of her friends, pulled Jo aside to question her behavior.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well I was trying to dance." Jo retorted.

"I mean with you and Kendall." Camille cleared.

"Nothing." Jo lied with a giggle, giving herself away.

Camille gasped. "YOU LIAR!"

"Shh! Cam you're so loud!" Jo hushed her friend. She took Camille's hand and led them away from the reception and to the entrance of the maze.

"Why'd you bring me here and what aren't you telling me?" Camille questioned. She crossed her arms expectantly.

"Kendall and I are going to get back together." Jo said. A large grin plastered on her face.

Camille's eyes widened at the news and her mouth agape. "Shut up! No way!"

Jo nodded happily.

"How did this happen?" Camille asked.

"Um…" Jo wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone about her and Kendall's secret tryst in the maze. She wanted it to be their little secret.

"Last night we talked in the maze and well, we realized we still have feelings for one another. And we may have kissed while we were at it." Jo partially lied.

"I KNEW IT!" Camille exclaimed. "I knew there was more to you two becoming all buddy buddy so fast again."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." Jo apologized sincerely. "I didn't want to cause a scene right before your big day."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you guys are back together!" Camille hugged her best friend, elated. "Logan was hoping Kendall and you would reconcile soon. He didn't like the way Kendall had become since you guys broke up."

"I heard." Jo replied. They parted from the embrace and made their way back, giggling over how they were finally getting the love they always wanted and deserved.

Now that their secret was out to their friends, Kendall and Jo relaxed more and let loose. They felt free from bonds that they had created themselves, but now that they broke them, nothing mattered.

The night was fading but there was still one more thing left to do. Before Camille and Logan walked out to their wedding night, Camille had to get rid of her bouquet. All the girls, except Lucy, and a few guys gathered around behind the bride and waited. Jo stood there as well, but didn't care too much for catching it. She knew that it didn't matter if she caught it or not, her and Kendall would get married regardless.

The bouquet of white roses flew up in the air and all eyes followed it. There was a massive groan of disappointment released from many girls but an enormous roar of laughter from everyone else. Jo turned to see who caught it and in the middle of the crowd was none other than Kendall holding the flowers as if by complete accident.

"Guess we know who's getting married next!" James called out, making Kendall and Jo both blush.

Kendall caught Jo's eyes and smiled to her bashfully. The blonde girl couldn't help but laugh.

The others began to clear out and follow Logan and Camille out of the garden. Kendall grabbed Jo and held her back.

"These are for you." He said, handing her the bouquet. "I know they're kind of used, but they are still good, especially since they predict marriages."

Jo took the flowers and kissed Kendall's cheek. "They're magical then, like you."

He offered her his arm once more and went to send off their friends. Parting was such a sweet sorrow, but everyone knew it was only for a while. Logan and Camille didn't plan on leaving L.A any time soon, considering Logan's entire doctoring plans resided there as well. But it was bittersweet to watch friends' lives move on together.

People began to clear out and either leave or go back inside to spend some company with the families. Jo sat with Kendall and the rest of the guys, catching up with them as well. Minutes felt like seconds and soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"It feels weird not having Logan with us." Carlos pointed out as they walked to their cars.

"We haven't been this incomplete since James joined Hawk all those years back." Kendall added.

"Hey! That was not my fault!" James defended.

Jo chuckled. These boys never do change she thought. "You guys will survive. It's only for a few weeks, then it's back to being like the Big Time Rush days."

"I miss our Logie!" Kendall cried out with an exaggerated crying face. The other two joined in.

Jo rolled her eyes and let them fake cry. When they all recollected themselves they said goodbye to one another and went into their respective cars, promising they'd all hang out the next day over a hockey game.

"I missed those dudes." Kendall told Jo as they walked to his car. Jo didn't have a car because she had come with Dak in his. Kendall knew that but found it to be a blessing in disguise because now he could take Jo home like old times.

"I missed you more though." Kendall told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"I missed you too. So much." She replied, looping her arm around his and leaning onto him as the walked towards their new beginning.


End file.
